Penny
Penny the Mini Money is an ultra-rare Moshling in the Luckies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a gold coin who often flips themself in the air. Rubbing on Penny's tummy is said to bring good luck. Combination Biography Heads or tails? You choose because these lucky Moshlings love flipping themselves high up in the air, especially when they need to make important decisions. I used to be able to balance about fifty Mini Monies on my elbow and grab the entire pile with one hand when I was younger, but my reflexes aren't what they used to be. Nowadays I prefer to collect them and let them roam free around Piggy Bank Meadow on my Moshling Ranch. Rub one on its tummy, and it might just bring you good luck. Ker-ching! Mini Bio Heads or tails? You choose because these lucky Moshlings love flipping themselves high up in the air, especially when they need to make important decisions. Rub one on its tummy, and it might just bring you good luck. Character Encyclopedia Main Jolly little Penny and the other Mini Money Moshling originate from deep within Dime Mine. Nowadays, they are often seen jumping into wishing wells or flipping themselves high up into the air in Windfall Way. If you do happen to come across a Mini Money, pick it up and rub it on its tummy - it might just bring you good luck! Cheerful change These jovial Luckies love jingling around in big pockets and being found by beeping metal detectors. But they live in fear of slipping down the side of the sofa or being plopped into slot machines again and again and again... Heads or tails? ''' Dithery dots of metal like Penny flip themselves into the air when they need to make decisions. With all that spinning, it's not surprising these cute coins are often very dizzy! '''Data File Moshling type: Luckies Species: Mini Money Habitat: Dime Mine and Windfall Way Luckie friends: Tingaling, O'Really, Furnando Notes * Perfectly polished body. * Legs made for springing high into the air. The Official Collectable Figures Guide If these Moshlings need to make vital decisions, they can be found flipping themselves high up in the air deep inside Dime Mine, or sometimes out on Windfall Way. But really these Moshlings are known for being lucky, whether they land on heads or tails! Luckies love really big pockets and if you find one in yours, rubbing their tummies will bring you prosperity! Just don't lose them down the back of the sofa or in a slot machine. Mini Monies dislike both of these ... Habitat Deep inside Dime Mine, but you'll sometimes see them flipping out on Windfall Way. Traits Personality Dithering, jolly, dizzy. Likes Big pockets and metal detectors. Dislikes Falling down the side of the sofa and slot machines. Gallery In-Game Animations Penny animation.gif Penny animation 2.gif Penny animation 3.gif Penny animation 4.gif Penny3.PNG Penny6.PNG Penny7.PNG Penny8.PNG Penny1.PNG Merchandise Figures Penny figure normal.jpg Penny figure glitter green.jpg Penny figure glitter yellow.png Penny figure frostbite blue.png Penny figure christmas tree green.png Penny figure bauble red.png Penny figure pearl yellow.png Penny figure pearl green.png Penny figure brilliant blue.png Penny figure shocking pink.png Penny figure electric yellow.png Collector card s2 penny.png Penny figure micro.png Penny Egg Hunt Figure.png|Unreleased Egg Hunt Figure Mash Up cards TC Penny series 2.png TC Penny series 3.png TC Penny series 4.png Babypenny.png Other Merchandise Penny plush carte blanche.jpg|The Moshling Collection Top trump orange penny.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Artwork Baby Penny.png|Baby Penny Baby Penny and Fizzy.jpeg|Talking Poppet Wild west penny.png|Wild West attire Category:Luckies Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings